New You
by Fangfan1
Summary: L has become a child once agian, and the world of the taskforce and Kira is flipped upside down. Will this new L be better for the Kira case, or worse? Light begins to feel a feeling he never has before with L. What is it? Light has no memory of deathnote. On HIATUS till unkown time
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Deathnote fanfiction so I hope it's good. Basically L becomes a child somehow and it turns everyone's worlds upside down. And everyone especially Light begins to open up a side to L they never have. L is amazing, anyhow here you go! Of course I don't own Deathnote otherwise L and Light would be alive!**

Chapter 1: From 25 to 5

Light woke up sensing something was wrong. Not necessarily something bad was bound to happen, but something was defiantly different today. He opened his eyes to see the small rays of sunshine, just peeking in through the holes of the closed blinds. Sunshine? Light and L always got up much earlier, due to L's persistence and lack of sleep. They were always up before sunlight. This time, L had slept in?

For once Light felt well rested and stretched in relief. Maybe L was just being nice to him today. It felt somehow different, but almost in a good way, when Light thought that. Light blinked looking around the room for the detective.

He was nowhere to be seen. _Where was L? _He wasn't on the bed, the chair where he usually sat, or at the desk working - where Light had woken up many times to find him working. The bathroom maybe? Light yawned shifting the bed, and swung his legs around when he realized something. L's handcuff was off. Usually he took it off to shower, or change, leaving Light chained to the headboard of the bed. But not this time.

Today he wasn't chained to the headboard. L's chain was still closed, like when it's closed around someone's wrist, and it was just sitting next to Light. Why was his handcuff just sitting there? To follow that question: _where_ exactly was L?

Light blinked around confused simply standing there, and getting up freely from his bed.

"L? L?" He called wandering around the hotel room. L wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't anywhere to be found in fact. Did L seriously just leave on his own like that? _No, no L wouldn't do that_. Light thought. He didn't know why or understand why, his heart squeezed slightly at the thought. "Ryuzaki?" He tried L's alias name. Still no answer.

Light began to get angry now. If L was messing with him or playing a game, he would regret it. Light gritted his teeth walking out of the room.

"Light!" Light jumped when Matsuda yelled his name as loud as he could. Light ran from his room, momentarily forgetting about the missing L, wondering what the hell Matsuda needed. Why did he sound worried?

Light ran into the small waiting room where Matsuda was. Matsuda looked at Light, his eyes bugged in confusion. "What? What is it Ma-" That's when Light noticed Matsuda wasn't alone. For in the corner of the room was...a child.

Light only continued to stare at the child, who covered his face shaking. When he saw Light, he had tried to move back farther into the wall, as if trying to go through it. His black hair stood up messily, all along his face. The baggy, white, overlong t-shirt that was unmistakengly L's, covered his small pale body. The faded jeans were far too big for his small legs now. He was wearing all of L's clothes, he even looked like L, but how? How could this be L?

L was an adult not this little child!

"Light what's going on? Who is this?" Matsuda asked eventually, needing some answers. "Is that L?" Light merely continued to stare at the detective child. He looked like he was about three or four years old.

"W-who are you? You look familiar." The child squeaked. Even his voice sounded like L's, just higher.

"I'm Light and that's Matsuda." Light bent down next to the shaking child. His eyes ran over the boy, and this truly looked like L, just as a kid. "Who are you?"

The boy hesitated staring at Light, as if he was deciding whether that was a good question to answer or not. "I'm L." That's when Light's heart skipped a beat and Matsuda nearly fell over.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Matsuda.

"Yes I'm L!" The kid said now looking towards Matsuda. Light was simply astounded. Ryusaki. L. The world's greatest detective was now a child. _How?_

"L how old are you?" Light asked hoarsely. Little L thought and began biting his thumbnail. _It really is L. It's him only younger. _Light thought still in shock.

"Five years old." L said proudly. Light couldn't help but think that L was a small child then. Size wise. Smaller than most five year olds, but as an adult he was just as tall as L, or taller with a slouch.

Light just sat there letting the feeling sink in. L was now a five year old kid with no memory of anything, right in the middle of the Kira case. _Crap._

This was going to be a long day.

**So there'd the first chapter. I hope this was kind of a good start, slow I know. Did you guys like it? I like it, but please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and happy 2011!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha, um sorry for this really late update. I've, er sort of been really busy with a million other things. But here you go, chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L or any of the Deathnote characters sadly.**

Chapter 2: The Taskforce

L continued to stare at the two older men in front of him, in wonder. Why were his clothes so big on him now? More importantly: how did he even get here, and why was he here?

"Um mister," L whispered hesitantly. Light looked at L still in the state of shock. "Why am I here? Did you kidnap me?" L shuddered at the thought of being kidnapped. It was logical though, he had no memory of being here, and suddenly he is in a building surrounded by two men.

Light was taken back. "No. God no! We did not kidnap you. We are...watching you.; Don't you remember?" Light asked. He couldn't believe the words that just left his own mouth. He was _watching _L. L shook his head.

"Well, we're going to watch you and take care of you. But first we need to talk some other people now." Light mumbled standing up. Matsuda also stood up, still unable to speak. How could his boss be a child?  
"Uh, come with me please L." Light swallowed holding out his hand, feeling a bit awkward. L sat there for the longest time, leaving L to sigh. Suddenly to his surprise L grabbed his hand, squeezing it nervously. He looked down at L, who was staring shyly at the floor. Light frowned.

"Hm, you need clothes that fit." He murmured out of the blue, watching L's old pants drag on the floor. His hands only reached the elbow of the white shirt he had on. "Matsuda can you go out and get him some new clothes somewhere? Like at a kids store, please?" Light asked using scissors to cut the length of L's old jeans so they fit him now. Light unhooked his handcuff and wrapped it through L's belt loops, tightening it like a belt around his waist. Light left L's overlong shirt alone for now. Everything was still baggy, but now his pants wouldn't fall down, and he wouldn't trip.

L looked down at his pants and wrinkled his nose. Light almost smiled at L's face. It was just so . . . cute now. It always had been-

Light snapped out of his thoughts walking out the room. Light did not think L was cute, he never ever did. _Why would he? _ He couldn't. As Light began to walk, L almost had to run to stay in pace with Light.

How was Light supposed to explain this? How could he tell his father, the taskforce, or even Watari about L? No one on Earth would believe him at all. Why would they?

L blinked looking at everything in the halls. "Hey mister, I feel like I've been here before. This place looks familiar." L said jumping to keep up with Light's pace. Light looked down at the young detective. L didn't know where he was, what he was doing here, who Light was, but the fact that he did feel like he knew things was unusual. Did he sort of remember?

"Hm. By the way my names Light." Light rubbed his chin turning the two down the hallway. He could hear the taskforce members already at work, just in the other room.

"Light's a cool name!" L smiled waving his free hand under the long sleeve. Light had to grin. L really was a different person as a kid. More open. "Familiar too. It's almost as if I've heard Light before. Is it popular?"

Light didn't answer but stopped at the doorway to go in the work room. Just where everyone else was, expecting Light... and a much older L.

"Who's in there? Where are we going? Can I eat something?" L said not realizing he was babbling. He looked up at Light with deep black, panda eyes that seemed to sparkle on its own.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Light thought aloud. L looked at Light, curiosity spreading on his face.

"I'm curious." L admitted swinging Light's hand. "Is that a bad thing Light?" Light ruffled L's hair.

"No it's quite alright." Light shrugged reaching for the knob on the door to open it, when suddenly it swung open. In front of Light was his father, looking quite relived.

"Light there you are. Have you been asleep? Where is L though? He never sleeps late, or well even sleeps." Light's father sighed not noticing the small L, hiding right behind Light's leg.

"I'm right here!" L whispered shyly, at his name, looking at Mr. Yagami. Light's heart skipped a beat, and Mr. Yagami froze. His eyes followed to the sound of L's voice, when his eyes fixed on the five year old. Mr. Yagami's face went pale. _Who is this child and why is he with Light? What was going on?_

"Light who is this kid?" Mr. Yagami demanded of his son. Light swallowed, readying himself to explain.

"Dad, he is who he says he is." Light took a deep breath. _Don't freak out, please._ "Dad this is L." Now of course that set off chaos, especially since the other officers had overheard Light. And they couldn't wait to find out exactly what Light meant, hoping maybe this was a joke.

"That's _who?_"

** So there is chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise updates will****faster now, because I am close to finishing the other story I had been working on instead of this. Anyhow please review and tell me what you think! Until next time later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am way sorry this is taking a long time, but this year I have not had any access to fanfiction at all. It really annoying. I can't read stories or post any. Sigh, but here you go chapter three.**

**Oh and if L is OCC, sorry but he is five remember. We all love our smart, detective, sexy L, but it's time for smart, cute, and way adorable, and loveable little L .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Deathnote book seven would have gone a little differently…**

Chapter 3:The Truth Is Out

Aizwa, Mogi, Ide and Soichiro all crowded around Light now, blurting out questions. None of them could take their eyes off the now five year old detective, who _was _their boss. Even Light couldn't take his own eyes off L. L shifted uncomfortable by the sudden stares, trying to hide behind Light's leg. As if he could disappear back there.

"This is, well L, guys. No I don't know how this happened or why he's five years old. I woke up this morning and found him just like this. No I don't know how to fix it either. Yes, it is _defiantly _L. Trust me." Light sighed, trying to answer all of their questions. If only he could answer his own questions. Everyone simply stared in awe. This was illogical and just plain impossible. "Oh, and he doesn't know who any of us are, or why he's here, or even that he was _the L_. He's five again and not the old adult L. But he says this place is familiar, so maybe he knows things, but he just doesn't remember clearly?" Light added in hope.

Mogi blinked. Aizwa gaped. Soichiro's chin dropped. Ide stood speechless.

"So he doesn't know any of us? At all?" Asked Sorichro. Light nodded solemnly watching L hide from the others. _Boy he's a shy kid._

"Um, well hi L." Mogi said suddenly surprising everyone in the room. "My name's Mog." He said softly. L peeked at Mogi, from behind Light's leg, looking only at Mogi now.

"Hi Mogi." He whispered in a kind, gently, child-like voice. Aizwa almost smiled at L then.

"Hi, I'm Aizwa." He said, waving at L. L moved away from Light's leg farther in wonder. He waved at Aizwa, before flashing a childish smile at him. Aizwa blinked in surprise.

"And I am Yagami Sorichro. Light's father." Soichiro smiled his kind, fatherly smile at the boy. L moved fully away from Light's leg then. He looked at Soichiro in amazement.

"Hi. You're Light's daddy?" He asked big, black eyes shinning in wonder. Sorichro nodded with a chuckle. This L wasn't so bad, he was actually kind of . . .cute. "Wow!"

L let go of Light's hand by then, wandering the task force room, looking at everything in amazement. He took in all the police work surrounding him. L walked up to the still astounded Ide, introducing himself. The other four men looked at each other.

"He's a kid." Aizwa said out loud to no one in particular.

"So now we have to watch over him, and work on the Kira case? Without _L? _But we need L." Mogi said even quieter.

"I know. Though until we figure out what the hell happened, we just have to deal with him being a kid." Soichiro sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple. "But Light, he seems to trust you so I'm leaving you in charge of him."

"What?" Light cried suddenly. There was absolutely no way he was going to take care of a child. Especially not _L. _Not a small, messy, curious, cute…

The four men turned around when they heard a small sound, that sounded like a giggle. They turned to find L with his lips covered in muffin crumbs, and one of his overlong sleeves draped over his head, while Ide sat watching the kid.

Light felt a chuckle slip out of him when he saw L, who smiled at himself. Light paused for a moment in thought. _He has a nice smile, when he does smile. _What he said, surprised everyone.

"Okay. I'll watch over him." He said walking over to L.

"Hey L, wanna come with me to go find Matsuda?" Light asked gently. L looked at Light messily.

"We'll go outside?" He asked. Light paused. That's right, L had never really been an outdoor person before. He never really went out unless he had to. Light nodded hesitantly.

"Yay outside!" L jumped up suddenly waving his long sleeves. Light stepped back in surprise, at this new attitude for L. These new emotions sure were different on him.

Light walked out the doors of their hotel and into the cool, breezy morning air. Light zipped up his jacket tighter, taking L's overlong sleeve, squeezing the small hand inside it. L had to once again jog or jump to keep up with Light's pace. He was a much taller man, and faster.

"Light. Light." He whined but Light was no longer paying attention. He was lost inside his own thoughts.

L was a little kid now. He couldn't do a lot on his own. Light was going to have to watch him; make sure he eats; get him clothes; bathe him…oh no. _Bathe him? _There was no way Light was going to bathe L. He was . . . he was, his boss!

Not to mention now, they still had to work on the Kira case, alone, without the help of the genius detective L. That just made Light feel a hell of a lot better. _Not._

Would L be suck like this forever? Would he ever go back to the old L? _How_ did this even happen, and why? Would-

"Liiiiight!" L whined louder this time. Light turned he gaze down at L, who was pulling on Light's arm trying to keep up in pace. "Liiiiiiight slow down." He whined. Then Light noticed that L was trudging to keep up with Light's quickened pace.

Light quickly slowed down his pace, allowing L to finally walk rather than run. L sighed in relief, facing his big black eyes on Light with a smile. Light pulled out his cell phone dialing Matsuda's number, stopping for a moment. L on the other hand turned his attention to the puddles surrounding them.

"Light?" Matsuda's voice filled the other end of the receiver suddenly. L jumped from Light landing right into a puddle. He giggled when the water splashed against him, while Light merely groaned. _Of course._

"Yeah Matsuda, where are you?" Light asked watching L jump from one wet puddle to another, and to another.

"At some store. What am I supposed to get? I don't shop for kids!" Matsuda nearly yelled through the phone. L giggled and jumped into another puddle, this time soaking his clothes. _Now he really needs new clothes._ Light groaned into the phone taking L's soaking wet sleeve.

"Where are you Matsuda? L and I will meet you there now." Light sighed trying to peel L away from oncoming puddles. Matsuda told Light his location, and Light breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were close to the store. He smiled gently at L, whose face was bright and happy for once. He hung up the phone, pulling L along side him.

"Where are we going?" L asked curiously.

"To get you some new clothes." Light explained not looking down at the child. The two walked in silence a while longer, when Light finally noticed L's hand was shaking. Light looked down to see L shivering. His lips were a dark blue against his pale face, the wet clothes clung to his body as he shivered.

"L are you cold?" _No duh captain obvious._

"N-No. I-It's o-okay." L's teeth clattered against each other and he hugged himself for warmth. Light jerked off his coat off in panic. L could get sick or worse! He may have done this to himself, by jumping in those puddles, but he was just a little kid, and Light couldn't help but worry. It was as if it was instinct.

He wrapped his jacket around the small shivering child, warming L up.

"You need to stay warm. No more puddles." Light warned sternly leading L onward. L wrapped himself tighter in Light's jacket. _Why did he worry?_

"T-thank you Light. Y-you're nice." L clattered squeezing Light's hand. For a split second Light's heart warmed, rising in pace in his chest. L liked Light now…

**So I know these first few chapters are just the beginning, but don't worry the real plots (yes there is more than one) will come later. Until I get internet access again, see you later.**

**Oh, and if anyone has any good Deathnote fanfictions that are really good, let me know. I need to read some good ones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha. ha, um *laughs nervously*, so I know it's been like what? Forever? Well not that long but still, but I tell you this year is seriously busy and long. But I plan to seriously get cracking on this story!**

**Believe me, this I can assure you readers! Anyhow this is my longest chapter yet, and kind of fluffy! I hope you enjoy fluff, and cute adorable chibi L.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not as successful in having a great series idea such as Death Note. *Sighs***

Chapter 4: Day One and A Bath

"Hey Light. Hey…L." Matsuda greeted when he saw the two boys enter the shop. He still couldn't get used to the fact that, L was a five year old kid, holding Light's hand shyly. The same L, only younger, who _was _leading the Kira case. L had never been shy about anything before.

"Hey Matsuda." Light replied giving L's hand a squeeze. He looked down at the raven boy. "You remember Matsuda from earlier, right?" L nodded eyes casted on the ground.

"Hiya Matsuda." He whispered. Matsuda smiled gently down at the boy, with an energetic wave. L may be a kid, but he was pretty darn cute like this…

The three turned to the clothes ahead of them, and Light swallowed for a minute. He had a bad feeling about taking L shopping. After hours of fighting, and yanking on clothes, the three finally left the store. They left tired, hungry and satisfied. L had new outfits to wear that he liked and actually fit him for once. He was wearing a new outfit now, and boy was this a different look for L. Dark blue jeans, and a new dark black turtle-neck long sleeve shirt. A new style for L, surprising both Light and Matsuda.

The three walked inside the hotel of their headquarters setting the bags down, looking for everyone. When they walked in the main room, L immediately rushed to the cakes and drinks Watari had left them. The other workers just watched him as he ate. So L was still a young child…

L noticed everyone staring and stopped eating quickly. He held the plate of cake he had, out to Mogi who was the closest to him.

"Cake is yummy. Good." L said sweetly, grinning at Mogi with a bright childish smile. "Have some." He gave the slice of cake to Mogi despite his own hunger. L smiled at Mogi again, who had to grin back at L. Despite the thought that this boy was _L_, he was just so sweet.

L laughed happily going back to eating a different piece of cake. He rubbed his eyes letting out a long, tired yawn plopping onto the couch. They had spent practically the whole day out shopping, that Light hadn't even realized what time it was. _Kids tire out easily, was L the same as all other kids? Was he tired?_

"L, are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Soichiro asked in his fatherly habit. L yawned rubbing his eyes stubbornly.

"Not tired." He mumbled. Everyone sighed. Stubborn as usual; that was defiantly what L was. Before L was stubborn and hardly slept as all, and now it seemed L would be stubborn about _when _he went to sleep.

"Wait, where's he going to sleep?" Matsuda spoke up. "He used to stay here but, he's a kid now. He can't stay alone, and Watari is out right now." Everyone sat there, wondering just where was L going to sleep now. L tiredly rubbed his eyes again, fighting off sleep. Before L never slept, so it wasn't much of a problem, but now the dark circles under his eyes were gone and it seemed L needed sleep.

"Why doesn't he sleep at our place? At least, just for tonight." Sorichro said. Light blinked in surprise rubbing his chin. It would only be one night. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"But where in our house will he sleep?" Light asked watching as the young detective's eyes slowly drooped close, before snapping open to stay awake.

"On the couch or something. We'll figure this out when we get home." Sorichro shrugged. Light nodded with a sigh. "Besides your mother hasn't seen you in months she'll be alright with this." Light nodded slightly, looking at L.

So L would be sleeping at his house for the first time.

"Wha-?" L opened his eyes sleepily raising his head up off of Light's chest. L had fallen asleep in Light's arms just before they left the headquarters, and Light had yet to let go of him. He had downright refused to let him go, enjoying this new and strange warmth inside his chest when he had decided to stay in his arms. L had chosen _him._

Light couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. At the fact that he was carrying his sleepy _boss_, the greatest detective in the world.

L looked around blearily as Light carried him out of the car and up unfamiliar steps with his father. A small wave of fear washed over him, realizing he was somewhere new to him. He looked around quickly taking everything in sight tiredly, before relaxing in Light's soft grip. As long as Light took care of him he would be just fine.

Soichiro and Light took over an hour of some not-so-truthful explanations about L to Sachiko. Sayu stood behind her other most curious with this new child on their doorstep. Eventually Sachiko let the two males and the little boy in, with gentle smiles. The two women were oblivious to the fact that this little boy was none other than _the_ L, and their own boss that had turned into a kid. No that would just be plain weird.

He was Ryusaki, a child with no home or family, that had wandered into their headquarters.

"Oh my god! He is just too cute!" Sayu squealed loudly sitting down next to L on the couch. L looked up at her, round eyes shining with curiosity, fully awake now and grinned childishly at her. He giggled cutely making Sayu squeal even louder.

"He sure is. Poor little guy, to think he has nowhere to go, and yet he's so innocent." Sachiko said as she brought the boys cups of coffee and hot chocolate for L. The three adults walked in to find Sayu attempting to fix L's hair herself, to make it 'cuter'. L squirmed as best as he could just trying to escape Sayu's grip. Light and the Yagami parents stood watching the two in amusement.

"Come on Ryusaki. It'll look so cute when I'm done!" Sayu sang happily, hugging the boy, his eyes widening even larger than usual. She kissed L's cheeks staining them with pink lipstick. L sat there, frozen in her arms completely mortified. The raven haired boy whined and squirmed out of Sayu's reach.

"Ew! She kissed me! She kissed me, ew!" He whined furiously wiping his cheeks with a look of disgust. The Yagami's burst into laughter at L's adorability. L only continued to frown and wipe his cheek, to remove the 'girl cooties'.

Sachiko handed L a small plastic cup filled with hit chocolate and the miniature detective took it happily. he drank with a wide grin while the others sat down.

"Hey light, why don'tyou give him a bath." Sachiko said suddenly after looking at the clock. "Before it gets too late, then he can sleep in your room." Looking up from his drink, L's face instantly paled at the suggestion. Light's reaction was much messier.

Light almost choked on his drink, swallowing it far too quickly then. He choked once before spitting out his drink, all over little L who shrieked. Light give _L _a bath? Light, give his own boss, a kid now, a bath? Whether L was a child or not, there was no way Light was giving him a bath! Not now, not ever. The teen stared at his mouth, mouth agape.

Though Sayu and Sachiko's focus were now on L, with worried faces on. Light followed their gaze and inwardly flinched at the sight. L was soaked from head to toe in the coffee Light had spat out. His little face was crumpled and the boy looked as if he were about to burst into tears. A pang of guilt hit Light's stomach.

He jumped from the couch pulling L in his arms quickly and racing up the stairs. Light did not want to see L cry for the first time, and because of him. If there was anything that Light couldn't stand, it was tears of a child. He had always had a soft weak spot for tears.

"Come on L-Ryusaki. Let's get you in a bath." Light said in a rushed town, almost running into the bathroom. He felt L sniffle in his arms, but no crying followed. Quietly Light locked the bathroom door and set L on his feet. L sniffled once more, wiping a sticky sleeve across his face. Light groaned from guilt but began to fill the bathtub, turning the water on. The entire time Light spent making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold, L hadn't moved from the spot he was in. He hadn't taken his clothes off, eyes fixed on the tub.

When Light noticed this he frowned. "L come on, the water's ready. You have to take off your…clothes." He swallowed thickly. Still the raven haired boy did nothing. By then Light was beginning to get angry. "L, you better listen to me right now or else…"

Light's eyes finally rested on L's own dark eyes that were fixed on the water. In L's eyes Light saw something he had never imagined seeing. He saw the one emotion L never showed before, not that he showed very many emotions anyhow. Reflected in those black orbs, Light clearly saw fear at the sight of the water. _Why was there fear in L's eyes? What could he be afraid of?_

"L," Light tried when he remembered something L had told him earlier in the year. Back when he had been an adult.

_ Everyone was leaving the headquarters for their first day off, as sort of a vacation given to them from L. Sure it was only one day, but L was letting them spend time with their families at the beach. They could finally relax and just have a simple good time._

_ Everyone was outside already ready to go, everyone except for L that is. He wasn't going to the beach at all. Not everyone seemed to notice and if they did they didn't show that they cared, all except Light. L had taken the handcuffs off for this day, while Watari was to constantly survey Light and never lose sight of the boy._

_ Light walked inside to find the detective. He found L in the hotel room they shared, all alone and curled up by the window._

_ "L, aren't you coming?" Light asked gently, startling the detective. L jumped at the sound of Light's voice turning his attention away from the window to Light. Silently he shook his head._

_ "Why not? You're giving everyone a day off at the beach, and you won't even come. Look I know being L means no one can know your identity, but if you just stay with us no one is ever even going to suspect your L." Light said slightly confused._

_ "I'm not going." L said simply turning back to the window. Hopefully Light would drop the conversation and leave him to his peace. If the teen knew why L wasn't going, L knew Light would never let him live this down._

_ "L, why aren't you coming?" Unfortunately Light was always persistent and never went away so easily. He walked right up to the detective folding his arms over his chest. The older man bit his lip, looking almost embarrassed. L, embarrassed? This had to be a serious topic for L to be even slightly embarrassed. The pale man looked away from Light. _

_ "L tell me why you aren't coming. I won't do or say anything. I promise." Light said, with true sincere. L sighed in defeat and stared at Light, then he said six words Light never expected to hear._

_ "I never learned how to swim."_

That was it. L was afraid of water because he never knew how to swim. That's why the terrified boy wouldn't get into the tub. Light mentally smacked himself.

"L, it's okay you hear? You'll be just fine in the bath." Light knelt next to the child with a gentle voice, as he took off L's shirt and shoes. "I'll hold your hand alright? Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Light whispered surprising L and even himself. He never figured he would be this calm with L. The child played with his fingers and wiggled his toes.

"Promise?" L whispered looking up at Light with wide, fear-filled eyes now. He held up his small pinky finger and Light swallowed. _It's amazing how different L is as a child._ Carefully Light linked his own pinky with L's and smiled a real smile.

"Pinky promise." He whispered and L grinned. His entire face lit up making Light's heart flutter. The teen raised L up and into the tub, watching his body shake and cling to Light's arm even tighter.

Once settled in the water filled with bubbles by now, L began to slowly relax while Light splashed around gently with his free hand. The tiniest smile slipped onto L's pale lips.

"See I got you. I got you…"

**Sweet there is chapter 4 for y'all! Isn't L just the most adorable child in the entire world? Haha, I was just rereading the series over break and I forgot how cute Light was all innocent! He was so cute in the first books and when his memory was gone for a bit. Sigh, then he was evil. **

**Anyhow how was this chapter? If anyone has any ideas for the plot, I may add them in! I have quite a few chapters already written out. Actually a lot. But this story is flexible and will be filled with many, many changing ideas. Thanks and see that little button that says "review", if you press it, little L will give you a great big hug! Haha, well until next update. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello so it has been a while but I have a good reason. I finally just finished my personal project completly for school yesterday, and it was writing my own novel. Now it's done, I don't have to work anymore. This project determines whether I pass my advanced class and move on, so I decided to spend more time on it. Sorry guys. :)**

**But now I am BACK, with my chibi L. I'm sorry for gramatical errors in the last two chapters, I rushed during a class to get them posted for you to read. But I plan to go back and edit them soon.**

**Thanks for sticking around, and your reviews! I LUVS them! They make me warm and fuzzy, and omg four chapters and over a thousand hits. Thanks you guys!**

**On we go with chapter 5. Now if I owned Death Note, what would happen?...**

Chapter 5: Learning of New Fears and Misa

Light sighed plopping into his bed out of exhaustion. Finally he had finished bathing L. L was cleaned, dressed in a pair of Light's old pajamas from when he was a kid, and was now fast asleep on Light's pillow.

Light groaned watching the sleeping detective child. Once in the bath, L was even more afraid of the water when Light had begun to clean him, than before. But after a while L began to love the bathtub. In fact he refused to get out after sometime.

_"See L, the water's not so bad." Light said gently. L grinned up at the older male and splashed the bubbles around the tub. He giggled picking up a pile of bubbles and blowing them all at Light. The air filled instantly with soapy bubbles and whole-hearted giggles._

_Light looked in wonder down at the small child. L was so different as a child, sure he was still rather smart, but now he was completely different. L had been kind before as an adult, but this was different type of kindness. Now he let out his emotions and had fun. But no matter the age, he was still L. He still had trust issues and very smart deductive skills. Maybe this L wouldn't be so bad…_

_Light laughed quietly and suddenly grabbed a pile of bubbles in both hands, before lathering them across L's face. L giggled and scooted away from Light, when he looked at Light, the auburn haired teen burst into laughter. Light fell to the floor rolling around in laughter. L's little face was covered in soap bubbles, giving him a beard-like look with a soapy mustache and even his hair was pulled up into a mo-hawk. _

_"Light, what's wrong?" Sayu opened the door having heard Light's muffled laughs. She saw Light rolling on the tiled floor in fits of laughter, and "Ryusaki" with his "hairdo and face" watching Light curiously._

_Upon seeing his face, she also fell to the ground bursting into laughter. L cocked his head watching Light and Sayu allowing a mischievous grin on his little face. Quietly he grabbed his own handful of bubbles and leaned over the edge of the tub before-_

_Splash!_

_Light bolted upright eyes wide, not soaking wet. He was covered in bubbles completely and utterly soaked due to the boys splash. Sayu shrieked upon getting wet, and now it was the five year olds turn to laugh._

Light dried his hair with a towel looking at the sleeping L. L was curled up soundlessly, eyes closed and face scrunched up tiredly. For the first time Light got to watch L actually sleep. He was like a closed book asleep, with tales that were just waiting to be opened.

Light pushed L's dark bangs out of his face, stroking the child's cheek lovingly feeling a new warmth flutter in his chest. L really was cute like that, even Light had to admit that.

Light sighed getting off the bed. He ruffled his own hair leaving the room, knowing tomorrow would be just another long day.

* * *

L opened his eyes to pure darkness. His onyx eyes darted around trying to figure out where he was, while he scattered through his brain. There was a tremendous bang and a flash of lightning, peeking through the blinds to light up the room. Oh right, he was in Light's room. In his bed.

But where was Light? Or anyone for that matter?

L couldn't help but feel so alone and lost in the dark room. L had no one left, he was all alone. But this Light guy, he had helped L; he had been there for him.

_Bang!_ L jumped under the sheets at the loud crack of thunder outside. He shook gently, curling under the sheets. L was truly terrified of thunder storms. The worst day of his entire life had happened during a thunderstorm. He had lost some people close to him during one.

_Bang!_ This time L jolted out of Light's bed with a high cry. He ran to the door and struggled to get it open. He jumped, trying to reach for the cold handle but it was no use. He was just too small. He couldn't even grasp the handle.

_Bang!_ L let out another cry, covering his ears this time and squeezing his eyes shut. L's body shook in terror and tears sprung from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Suddenly the door swung open revealing a panting Light. When his eyes fell upon L, his heart ached.

L opened his teary eyes to see Light, and ran to Light's leg. L sobbed into Light's leg, clutching to the pants like a life line, shaking in fright.

"Mommy, daddy…" L said in a muffled voice unknowingly. Light bent down to pick up the shaking child in his arms. Like Light had seen his parents do to Sayu hundreds of times after a nightmare, he gently sat down with L. Light rubbed small circles into L's shaking back hugging the raven close and hushing his sobs.

Light couldn't help but wonder: just what had happened in L's past.

* * *

L's hand gripped tightly onto Light's shirt turning his knuckles white, as the two sat on Light's bed. With every flash of lightning and crash of thunder, L still jumped with a whimper. But not as bad as before. In Light's arms L felt safer and more relaxed in the storm. The fear seemed to almost melt away with Light's touch.

The tears were beginning to dry in L's eyes and on his cheeks. His breathing had quieted down calmly, no whimpers came; he just stared into Light's stripped shirt.

"L, are you okay?" Light decided to speak up softly. He shifted L, so the boy was still in his arms but now he was facing Light. Light wiped his thumb under L's eyes, wiping away the last of his tears. "What happened?"

L snuggled even closer to Light. "I got scared and lonely. I don't ever want to be left behind. Or all alone." He sniffled. Light's eyes softened unaware of the fluttering in his chest.

"You won't. You won't ever be alone again."

* * *

"Morning chief. Light." Matsuda was the first to greet them as they entered the building. Matsuda smiled at L who held Light's hand, wide awake. "Good morning L."

"Hi Matsuda." L smiled letting go of Light's hand. He waved at Mogi and Aizwa and smiled over at Ide. All three of the grown men couldn't help but smile or wave back. L's new happiness was contagious.

Today the taskforce had to actually get back to work on the Kira case. Regardless of the fact L was a child, and no longer could be an assistance, Kira not get away. The old L would not like that at all.

While the adults got to work L set himself down on the couch in the center of the room. He looked all over, oblivious to the case when his eyes spotted something on the top of the stairs. On a table actually.

A stuffed panda bear toy with a red ribbon around his neck, and a little tongue sticking out. L loved panda's more than any other animal. Instantly he got up from the couch, unnoticed by the adults.

He climbed up the stairs up to the panda. L's eyes grew to a sparkled as he stood on his tip-toes to reach the toy. _A panda!_ When he did the door banged open, sending L and the panda straight to the floor.

"Misa-Misa is back Light!" Misa Amnae announced entering the room with a strut. L winced, covering his sensitive ears at the high pitch voice. "Liiiight!" She sang heading dow the stairs. L winced again. By now Misa noticed L on the stairs.

A random child. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, she shrieked.

L winced at the painful noise to his sensitive ears and stepped back from Misa, not realizing he was at the very edge of the stairs. L lost his balance and fell off the side, off the edge and straight to the floor below.

Light heard Misa's shriek, along with everyone else, and looked up. That's when the six member of the police force saw L. Falling down a flight of stairs.

"L!" Light cried, heart racing. _How did he fall? What the hell happen, he could get hurt! _The six men raced to the edge of the stairs, but L was falling far too fast.

In a burst of speed, Matsuda had lunged forward to gain momentum, and felt the raven child fall straight into his arms. The two collided into the ground, much softer than L would have if it had not been for Matsuda. L gasped and blinked in Matsuda's arms.

"You saved me!" He said and wrapped his arms around Matsuda. Matsuda froze surprise a child would _ever_ hug him. "Thank you Matsuda!" He hugged Matsuda again and waited. That's when the stuffed panda landed on Matsuda's surprised face. L grabbed the toy and hugged it lovingly.

Light who is that kid?" Misa cried storming down the stairs. Light was busy pulling L into his arms, checking everywhere asking over and over if he was alright. Motherly instincts…

The taskforce took Misa over besides Light and L and explained.

"Misa that's L." Mogi said.

"He became a child suddenly, for no reason we can find." Added Ide.

"He doesn't remember any of us, or the Kira case, or anything." Soirchro said.

"L is staying here with us. But we are going to continue to Kira case just as he would have wanted. So if you have any problems with that or him, then you can just leave." Finished Aizwa firmly.

"You mean L is _cuter_ than _me_ now?"

**Haha, I liked that chapter. Now, some of you don't have Pm so I want to respond to a few reviews! Don't assume I have favorites, these I just need to respond to!**

**brightnight003- Thanks for being the first one to send ideas. Though I plan on keeping L a child throughout this entire fic, but your ideas were brilliant, and if you don't mind I would enjoy making a sequeal or sequeals with those ideas! They were great, and again thank you! I understand your feeling when authors don't respond, it's sad. :)**

**CrazyClumsyCoco15- Haha that's funny actually those three WILL be appearing in this fic later. Much later, but they will. And that's all I have written, so if you have any ideas what to do with those three plus a chibi L, well send me them! ;)**

**DBZ-Fanfrl- Thank you, it makes me smile to see my fic makes you giggle. That is my goal after all! XD**

**Thank you to anyone else who has also reviewed, reviews make my day. You all recieve your huggable chibi L. I laugh, smile, giggle or jump up and down with reviews so thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look for more recent updates now!**

**BTW, any Misa-Misa crazy fans out there who love her, I warn you in this fic she will not be loved. Heads up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so so sorry it's been so long. I don't have much of an excuse of time. I had to rush with this chapter when typing it, so I don't have time to say much.**

**But most of this chapter is simply fluff and cute little L! I still hope you enjoy it! I own nothing but little L and the plot**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Date On Both Sides**

L had officially been a child for a week now and no one seemed to mind this fact at all. Actually, if Light were to admit out loud, he would say how he noticed there were more smiles everyday.

Well, except for Light. That is today. Misa had been begging him to go on a date with her for weeks now, and begged him twice as much in the past week. Finally Light had agreed mainly to shut her complaints up; that's where they were headed today.

Light sighed resisting the urge to growl as he walked downstairs with Misa hanging off his arm tightly. He wished he could just cancel the date and stay here with everyone else, but Misa would throw a fit and never leave him alone. Misa constantly complained that Light spent all his time with L now, especially since he was a kid. Light never spent any time with her; (not that he was denying that) she was jealous.

They entered the work room of the task force only to have Light smiling. The entire taskforce was hard at work even L. If cuddling his panda bear on top of Matsuda's shoulders, counted as working. Matsuda adored L even more now; he just loved that kid. L simply looked so cute right now. _He had always been cute…wait! What?_

Light shook his head furiously at the thought. He never thought that of L, not ever. L looked over at Light from his panda and smiled childishly at Light.

"Hi Light!" He yelled waving his free hand at the older brunette. Mastuda paused from his work to glance up at the raven haired child. He grinned at Light patting L's leg.

"Hey L. Everyone." Light laughed softly.

"Going on a date Light?" Teased Matsuda pulling L off his shoulders and setting the boy on the ground. L smiled jumping to an open chair to claim as his own to sit on.

Light nodded with a loud sigh at Matsuda. Misa and Light headed towards the door grabbing their coats. Once again Light sighed. He truly just wanted to stay here.

That's when the couple heard a loud thump from behind them. Light whirled around to the area of the sound. He was faced with L at the top of the stairs _faced down._ Light gasped at the sight. _Was L hurt?_

L pushed himself up off the ground, shook his messy hair once, before he stood up and grabbed his panda. He ran straight to Light with big wide, eyes.

"Where's Light going?" L panted curiously. Over the past week L had really grown attached to Light. Always going where the older man went, like a little puppy. An adorable, tiny puppy.

"Misa and I are going on a date together all alone." Light explained. L blinked in confusion.

"What's a date?" He asked honestly. Light chuckled, he wondered if L had ever been on a date before. Back when he was an adult.

"It's where two people in love have a romantic evening together." Misa gushed dreamily on Light's arm.

"Ew." L made a face, scrunching up his nose. "That's gross." He mumbled backing away as Misa frowned. Light however laughed at the adorable thought.

"No it's not." Misa argued. L frowned, opening his mouth to protest and speak but Light cut in.

"So if I kissed you goodbye it would be gross." Light grinned. L nodded rigorously. "Ew! Kissing!" He gagged.

Light chuckled again leaning down to kiss the boy, lips close to L's pale cheek. He grabbed L in a hug, watching the boy squirm and wiggle with loud giggles. He pushed himself out of Light's grasp, narrowly escaping the kiss.

"Ew, no kiss! He screeched racing back downstairs. Light laughed leaving Misa to pout. He faced her trying to hide his laughter and amusement. "What? He's gonw. We're _alone…_" Light shrugged. Taking the bait Misa grinned and took a hold of his arm once more. With that the two were out the door, on their way to the date.

Light just couldn't help but wonder why had he wanted to kiss L so bad. Why a kiss?

After over two hours on the longest date of his life, Light finally arrived back at headquarters. Misa was in a daze already in her room in bed, having loved the date. Light, however, was thankful it was finally over.

He unfastened his tie, unbuttoned his collar and rolled up his sleeves, heading to the work room. Where he froze, seeing an image he _never _thought he would see at work. No one was working at all.

They were…playing? With L?

The couch had bee flipped covered in sheets, almost looking like one of those towers in all those fairytales. Chairs were pushed all over and the lights were dimmed to their lowest settings. Matsuda was sitting on the top of the "tower" holding L's panda bear all high and mighty. His jacket was off and draped across both shoulders, looking almost like a cape. His sleeves were rolled on and his collar pushed up all the way. Ide had a new hat on his head, and a jacket also draped across his shoulders. He, though, stood in front of the "tower".

Aizwa was next to the upside-down chairs, with one arm through his jacket sleeve, the other was raised above his head in the open. His stripped tie was wrapped tightly around his head. No one had any shoes on.

Finally L sat on top of Mogi. Who had no jacket on, just a tie wrapped loosely around his chest in the hands of L. L wore a hat on his head also, and someone's tie was draped messily and loosely around his own neck. He had someone's work jacket on, making it look more like a gown on the small boy, far too big for him. Under the long sleeves were two large leather gloves on each of his small hands.

L looked absolutely ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

Light gaped. "What is going on?"

* * *

Everyone froze red face looking at Light, with sheepish and embarrassed expressions, except for L and Matsuda who simply smiled. They could care less that Light was seeing them like this.

"We were playing!" L cried happily. He clapped his hands to express his joy and hopped off Mogi. Light raised one eyebrow.

"Playing what?"

"Like a magic detective!" L jumped excitedly. _Detective?_ Light almost laughed at the irony. "See I'm the great detective. Yeah, and Matsuda, see he's the evil dragon guarding my bear. An evil fiery dragon! The there's Ide, the evil wizard who tries to stop us! Yeah, and Aizwa is a knight! You see, he helps me to save my panda! Mogi, oh Mogi is my ferocious animal they all fear! Yeah, he helps me also! We're good, and Aizwa!" L clapped again excited all over again. "Rawr!" Everyone chuckled at the five year old. "Your daddy had to run some errands so he's not here right now."

"Sounds like fun." Light commented with L nodding.

"Yeah it was! But now everyone stopped playing." L frowned turning around to the others. "Why?" Their faces were still bright red and Light's laughing did not help the situation.

"Yeah why guys?" He chuckled. A small idea came to his mind in that moment. "Go and keep playing. In fact, I'll join you and I will be the one to kidnap L!" Light grinned moving towards the five year old.

L shrieked in laughter running away from Light. "Help! Help!" He cried. Mogi was the first to recover from initial shock, scooping up L in his arms, and ran.

For the rest of the night, the entire taskforce was on a break, feeling as if they were kids again. Minus Light's father who was still out on errands.


	7. Chapter 7

**BAM! I'm on a roll today. I totally wrote an entire 3,000 word chapter for another story of mine, and banged out this one which is about 1,700 words, all TODAY! I feel awesome!**

**So, thank you again for those who are still here for this story despite my horrid updating skills. Wait, I have no skills….**

**Ohh.**

**Haha anyhow, let me just give a **_**HUGE GIGANTIC THANK YOU**_** to everyone who reviewed this story, and to everyone who added this story to a fave, alert or follow! And to those who put me as a favorite author or alert author! You guys made my day when I got all these emails on my phone with reviews, faves, alerts and follows for this story last chapter!**

**Six chapter and 27 reviews! You guys are too awesome. For real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light, except little L who's with me right now to give you all a big hug, and kiss on the cheek.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Long Day**

Soichiro Yagami walked into the room, surveying the area and scene before him. Everyone on the taskforce was fast asleep in one room. Including L and Light.

Aizwa was in a deep sleep on the couch, neck tie in his hand loosely and shoes off. Mogi was sleeping in a chair, in a rather uncomfortable position, snoring softly. Next to him, Matsuda was passed out on the other chair in the room with his jacket and shoes missing. A silly smile was slapped on his sleeping face. Ide was asleep on the other chair; his hat was pulled down over his face to cover it. Finally Light was asleep on the other couch looking calm and peaceful finally. A smile was etched onto his sleeping face, while he held onto L.

Soichiro couldn't suppress the chuckle upon seeing L. L had the large black hat on still, someone's neck tie hung loosely from his neck, and he wore someone's work jacket, as he slept on top of Light's chest. His panda bear was curled tightly under one of his arms, and his little mouth hung open in an 'o' shape._ What had they been doing while he had been out?_

* * *

Morning came and the taskforce was once again forced to get back to work. They worked practically from the time they had woken up all the way until dinner. Without detective L, the team was beginning to take a toll on stress and time. They had no idea the man meant so much to the team, and now they couldn't help but wish he was back to help stop Kira.

L tried to be patient, honestly he really did try, but he was a little kid now. He grew bored and eventually hungry.

The taskforce felt as if they were on the edge of a blade. Everyone was beyond the point of being stressed. They were ready to _actually_ lose it, one by one. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere with this case. Kira was still out there killing victims, and they couldn't find any way closer to closing their case. It was beyond frustrating. They needed the _L._

Around dinner L got up numbly (his butt had fallen asleep about an hour ago from sitting) and tried to talk to the police officers. He asked far too many questions. Like, "_What're you doing? Did you guys catch Kira? Who is Kira? Do you wanna play with me? Can I eat something new? I'm hungry. Let's play!"_ Over and over and over to everyone, because he was just a little kid. He didn't have a strong attention span to be alone right now. The taskforce members all growled at L, or shoved him away and pushed him to the side.

Being a little kid L felt a little hurt. And his heart ached a bit more each time he was shoved away with a, "Not now we're too busy. Go away." He walked over to Light, who had his fingers pressed to his temples. _Light won't be mean, he's not like that._ L thought, not noticing the tension in Light's body or the frustration. So he tugged on Light's pant leg.

"Light, why is everyone so upset?" L asked. That was when Light finally snapped. He had a migraine the whole day, which hurt like hell. He was annoyed Kira was getting away with murder. He felt absolutely useless. And no one was getting _anywhere_ so it was only natural he finally snapped. It was just at the wrong time.

"Just _shut up!"_ He yelled suddenly and L became scared immediately. Light turned to face the boy. "We're all stressed out because there is a cold blooded killer still on the loose, and you're no help to finding him! Huh, do you want him to find you and kill you?!" Light spat angrily. The other officers had stopped working completely and watched mortified. There was not stopping Light now. "All your questions and whining aren't helping us! You're just plain annoying! We have to find Kira, and we're never going to if you _keep_ bugging us! So just leave me the hell alone!" Light finished not realizing how loud he had been yelling.

Silence followed except for his heavy breathing.

Suddenly Light realized just what he had done and said to the little boy. It wasn't L's fault they weren't getting anywhere. It wasn't his fault Kira was still out there; he shouldn't be getting yelled at.

Light's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach in guilt when he saw L pushed up against the wall in front of Light, _terrified._

He was terrified…of Light. L's eyes were wide and his face was crumpled. Tears were racing down his cheeks, dripping onto the cold tiled floor. He looked absolutely horrified of Light at the moment, and it was Light's entire fault.

"Oh god." Light breathed moving towards L. The little boy managed a whimper and choked sob. "I-I'm so…L…I…" It was no use. L bolted away from Light, when Light moved towards the raven haired boy. L raced up the stairs and into the hotel room, tears dripping to the floor the whole way.

Light just stood there stunned and falling in guilt as did the rest of the taskforce. Light couldn't get L's terrified face out of his mind. L wasn't afraid of monsters, no, L was afraid of _Light_.

"Light," Soichiro tried but stopped when he looked over at the stairs L had run up. He understood that Light was stressed, more so because he was younger and had more on his mind, but he had no right to explode like that. For once, the father had no idea what to say to his son.

None of them did. Especially Light.

* * *

L was still locked in the room he had reached first and it had been almost three hours since the incident with Light. Light's guilt swallowed him whole, keeping him from working, eating, speaking or anything basically. He felt truly awful about what he had done to L. Sure, Light had exploded like that other times on the detective, back when L was normal and who he was. But now L was a child, and Light had watched L's face twist into horror for the first time.

"L come on, open up." Matsuda tried once again, wishing the door would open. Though, nothing happened. L wouldn't speak to anyone let alone open the door for anyone.

Light continued to stare ahead blankly, seeing L's terrified face through his mind over and over. He couldn't believe what he had done to L and how guilty he felt now. Light felt awful.

No one heard a peep from L at all for the past few hours; he hadn't even come out to eat at all.

"It's no use. He's not coming out of his room." Matsuda sighed sadly, taking a seat. Light buried his face into his hands shaking.

"He's so, different as a kid." Light whispered to himself. It was so true. L was a completely different person as a kid. As an adult Light's anger would _never_ had bothered him like it did now.

Eventually everyone had fallen asleep in the workroom. That is, everyone but Light. He was still wide awake in the room, staring into the dark wall before him.

Light got up to use the bathroom when he passed by hotel rooms. As he passed by the one L was in, Light heard a sound that broke his heart into thousands of pieces. He heard _sobs._ L's sobs.

Light pressed his ear to the door listening to the quiet sobs L made. L was just in his room all alone and crying. Light twisted the door knob and to his surprise the door was unlocked and opened. He entered the room leaving his heart to sink even lower in guilt.

L was curled up completely underneath his bed covers, but Light could hear his sobs. He clearly could hear L crying. _L was crying all because of Light!_

Light gently moved in the direction of the bed. The blankets shifted over and a small head poked out. L's head came out, looking straight at Light with red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes. He stared at Light for a moment, before hiding under the covers again sniffling.

"L – " Light managed to find his voice finally.

"Go away!" L sniffled, his voice muffled by the covers. Light's heart tugged tightly. He sat down on the floor next to the bed, just listening to L's loud sniffles.

"L, look, I'm sorry." Light whispered, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. Light never had to properly apologize to _anyone_ before. This time he was. He'd never had any reason to apologize in the past. Little L just seemed to keep turning his world upside down.

"L, I know I had no right to yell at you like that. I should have never. You didn't deserve it. I didn't mean to and –"

"But you did!" L choked, poking his head out again from under the covers. He's dark panda eyes watched Light brokenly, with new tears. "And you said Kira was going to kill me!" He squeaked.

Light opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was true he had said something similar to that, but he hadn't meant to say that. The words all came rushing out in a rush.

"Yeah I know L. I never, ever meant to say any of those things. I was just stressed because Kira is a bad man and on the loose." Light ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I swear I would never mean to say that to you, and I would _never_ let Kira hurt you at all. It was wrong of me to say that. I…I'm sorry L…I'm so…sorry." His voice was no more than a whisper and had gone hoarse at the end.

L had yet to move or even respond back to L.

Why did he care so much about L now?

_Why?_

* * *

**Haha I made Light look like a big fat JERK! I hate him right now, being mean to my poor baby L! But hey gotta have some angsty drama to go with the fluff and cuteness. It balances it out. Will L forgive Light? Will things go back to where it was? Will Kira be caught? _Why am I asking you these questions?_**

_**I, Um, don't know why.**_

**Anyhow, what are your guys' thoughts about this chapter? Let me know whatever it is your thinking!**

**Drop a review in the review box, even if it is a tiny one that takes two seconds. The reviews you guys made me all warm and fuzzy and soooo happy! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh and who has a twitter? I just got one like a week ago and I'm addicted...already...stupid twitter...**

**Thank you, and until next time, peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all you guys, here's the next installment of **New You!** I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I know I am. This is actually a pretty fast update for me. Starting Tuesday (next week) who knows when updates will be. 'Cause I have school then. Darn…**

**Anyhow, THANK YOU to all those who review this story. They make me smile, and know this story is worth continuing! And THANK YOU to those who do favorite, alert and follow this story or me as an author! Those make my day!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! Also **ino833** the pressure is back on with a quick update! Bam, I hope you like this chapter! And Misa fans BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, chibi L. Loveable Light. Do I really own Death Note? Nope.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Photo shoot **

L peeked out even more from underneath his covers. He looked over at the older man sitting next to his bed. Light looked really upset, despite how he had scared L earlier. Sure, he had defiantly been mean, but now he was sorry for his actions. _Very sorry_. L could tell immediately when someone meant an apology or when they were faking it. And Light was defiantly _not_ faking this.

Light cared about him.

L moved from the bed remembering the three most important words his father had ever taught him, to live by. _Forgive and Forget._ L could read into those words; he knew that didn't mean forgive or forget everyone. But for some, you should just forgive.

Light brought his head up in surprise when he felt L's little arms wrap around his back in a hug. L moved from his spot in the bed and onto Light's lap.

"L forgives Light." Murmured L, leaving Light to smile in joy and relief. "Please don't yell at me anymore. I don't like getting yelled at." Light could feel his heart squeezing and beating faster. Carefully he hugged the five-year-old back.

"I won't. I promise I won't L." Light whispered.

Little did both know that slowly their feelings and relationship with one another were changing. From a suspect and detective to something much more.

* * *

The taskforce couldn't help the smiles that broke on their faces when they saw Light coming into work, the next morning _holding_ L's hand. L yawned looking around the room.

"You two are okay now?" Soichiro couldn't help but ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" L smiled popping the 'p'. "Light said he was really sorry so now it's all good." The child continued earning a smile and nod from Light. "Forgive and forget…" L mumbled even quieter to himself.

Matsuda beamed goofily at the two. Everything was better now. No more fighting, meant happiness, right? "Oh yeah L, you forgot something little guy." He grinned before pulling out L's panda bear from behind his back. L's big, black eyes lit up and he let go of Light's hand. Snatching the bear L jumped about lovingly.

"Well, L we have to get back to work now." Light said quietly. "It's going to be another long day just like yesterday, okay?"

L nodded silently understanding. That meant: _Don't bother them again._ He walked around the room for a few minutes before crawling onto the large couch in the center of the room.

_He's so little. Small for a five-year-old._ Light thought when he took his own seat down in front of a monitor._ And he has such a big heart._

L sat on the couch for a few long hours. He played silently with his bear. He laid on the couch trying to relax. He even counted how many tiles were on the floor in the room. Three thousand five hundred and sixty-nine to be precise. But by now he was starting to get twitchy and antsy.

He was getting very bored, very fast.

"Hello everyone!" Misa cried as she walked into the room. She flashed a pearly, white smile at the bored L and turned her attention immediately to Light. She bent down until she was right next to his ear, and smiled. "Hey my sweetheart."

"Oh uh, hi Misa." Light mumbled not even glancing up from his computer screen. Misa frowned leaning onto him.

"What're you up to?" She smiled into Light's ear. Light rolled his eyes, still focused on the work in front of him._ Sometimes she can be really annoying. Sometimes? More like always._

_Light-kun's always working! Or comforting this new stupid L! He never spends any time with Misa-Misa anymore!_ Misa thought bitterly glaring at the small boy on the couch.

"Trying to get a break in the Kira case." Light muttered looking down at his wrist watch rather than at Misa. "Hey, don't you have a photo shoot for a movie in like thirty minutes?"

"Oh my, you're right! Come on Mogi!" Misa called already heading up the stairs. Light sighed in relief while Mogi stood up. Light glanced back over at L, who was now counting the ceiling tiles with a look of pure boredom. But L wouldn't speak up, it's not like he could help them right now.

"Hey Mogi," Light pulled Mogi over to talk quietly. "Could you please take L with you two?" He asked. Mogi blinked silently astounded.

"Just look at him," Light pointed to L, and Mogi followed. "Since he doesn't remember the case, and he's not the old L, he can't help it. He's just a kid and kids get bored easily. Just take him please, it'll be something exciting for him." Light pleaded leaving Mogi to smile just a little.

"Okay but, what am I going to tell everyone and Miss Misa when I show up with a little kid?" He asked. In return Light grinned a mischievous grin.

* * *

"What?!" Misa cried just before they got into the car, when she saw Mogi holding L's hand shyly. When Mogi had tried to explain the situation the actress and model had flipped out in the parking lot.

"Light told me. L is your nephew visiting for the weekend." Mogi repeated tiredly. He opened the back door, helping L into the back seat. L was happy to roam around and get out of the building. Mogi was fun; L liked him a lot. But Misa…she always seemed like she didn't like L.

To be honest, he didn't really like her either.

"Light said to do it, please. Do it for him, for Light."

"Fine." Misa spat out of the love she held for Light. She marched away to the front of the car and sat up front for the very first time, next to Mogi and away from L.

L sat buckled up in the back, looking out the window. He watched as the sun shone brightly outside on the buildings and landscape. Light had warned them to bring coats but Misa insisted that it would be sunny out all day.

"We're here finally." Misa sighed opening her door. L quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, not wanting to keep Misa waiting too long. He grabbed his backpack and panda, when Mogi opened the door letting L jump out.

Misa began to walk ahead of Mogi and L without looking back; Mogi followed with L in the very back. Mogi looked back towards L, who was gazing around the building and area shyly and nervously. One arm held his panda bear, while the other hand opened and closed constantly at his side. Mogi frowned then tapped Misa's shoulder.

"Miss Misa," He cleared his throat. She spun around with a dramatic sigh. "L is Ryuzaki. Your nephew. Shouldn't you actually be _with_ him?" With a disgusted sigh, Misa turned around to snatch L's hand and pulled him up with her. L jogged slightly next to Misa, wincing every time she yanked his arm.

"Oh Misa! Welcome." Misa's fellow model friends welcomed their top model. Misa beamed instantly. "Misa-Misa, who is this?" One red-headed model pointed to little L, who was standing behind Misa's legs eyes wide.

"Oh him." Misa sighed, only to have Mogi step on her foot. "Ow! Oh, right! This is my nephew. Ryuzaki wanted to come watch what his auntie did for work!" She laughed nervously.

The other girls simply stared at Misa unsure of what to say about the situation._ Stupid L, ruins everything._ Misa thought to herself as she left L and Mogi to change for her photo shoot. Mogi sat in a row of chairs, grabbing a magazine while L watched the photo shoot begin.

A worked then bumped into L, on his way to his camera, pushing L down to the floor. His panda bear flew out of his hands and to the floor in front of him. As L lifted himself onto his elbows, two slender hands – each with fingernails coated in sparkles – picked the bear up. L looked up to see another model had grabbed his bear. She had darker hair than Misa, almost black, and wore a girl's school uniform, that revealed more skin than a uniform should.

She smiled gently at L. "Are you okay sweetie?" She handed L back the bear, helping him off the ground. L nodded quickly looking at his new sneakers, and picking at his black overalls.

"Y-Yes. Thank you Miss." He squeaked looking back up at the model. The girl squealed when she saw his vibrant and beautiful eyes face her.

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" She grinned pinching L's cheek.

"Isn't he just adorable?"

"Oh sweetheart, I could just eat you up!"

"He is so-oh-oh cute!"

L watched in amazement as he was suddenly surrounded by every single model in the studio. All of them trying to ruffle his hair, or hug him, or pinch his cheek. They squealed loudly, looking at his face just trying to hold the little boy. Model after model came to admire his adorable face and personality. L hugged his bear even tighter, trying to hide behind it shyly.

"Misa-Misa! You are so lucky to have this nephew. He's just the sweetest thing ever!" One model squealed to her friend, hugging L. Misa beamed, enjoying this new attention she was receiving from L.

_Flash!_

All of the models and L, turned their attention to the photographer. He grinned at little L, snapping yet another picture of the group surrounding the five-year-old.

"This is beautiful. The boy is cute; he's so fresh. He's perfect for the end of summer shots!" The photographer clapped his hands, grinning brightly. Turning to Misa he said, "Misa-Misa may we use him in some of the photos? With you and the other girls?"

Misa grinned. She was going to be getting a lot more attention now. Turning to Mogi she said smoothly, "Go out for a bit. Get some coffee or something, I order you to. I'll call you when it's almost over."

Then turning back to the photographer she said, "You have a deal."

* * *

**So my lovely readers, how was that chapter? At least Light and L made up ! Sorry if he forgave Light easily, but he is a kid and I believe in some cases as a kid L had a big heart and knew when to forgive.**

**Ohh who wants to take a picture with a chibi kid L? I sure do! Just not dressed the way Misa does sometimes….**

**Um, anyway I can tell you more drama will be coming up. MUCH, MUCH more DRAMA. Haha, yeah there will be a lot. But there will be a lot of fluff too! Oh and the Whammy boys and Watari are coming up soon!**

**So please leave me a review! I love reading the ones I get! So leave a review saying your thoughts about this chapter and the story please. Thanks!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry it's been so long. School has been a drag. I have a pretty severe concussion that has been lasting for the past three months and is still lasting so that's been rough.**

**I apologize. But here I am.**

**THANK YOU to all you lovely reviewers! I just love to read them all, they make my day! Really! Thank you my dears! keep it up, and all you faves and alerts also! Yay**

**Warning: Semi sad chapter **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bad Woman**

"I want to go next, right after Misa!"

"No I am going next!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm already going next!" Model after model agued with one another while Misa continued to pose with one another.

"Misa give him a big kiss!" The photographer called out as he snapped pictures of his newest inspirations. Misa leaned down sexily in her outfit and place her lips onto the side of L's face. Out of reaction, the little boy looks at her in wonder when she kissed his cheek.

"Beautiful Kid!" The photographer yelled. He believed L was a natural at this, with each and every expression he held on. Misa continued to pose, while L continued to move out of reaction. Hours passes by; Models continued to hug L or kiss him; they held him and his bear, or hugged him some more. L had been held by more models in this one day and photo shoots than most men could ever dream of in their entire life. L was just confused the entire time, even at the end of the shoot. Why did all these girls like him and want to touch him? Didn't girls have cooties? Did this mean he would have cooties?

Of course not, it was impossible for boys to get cooties, right?

"Whoa." L mumbled when it was time to clean up the shoot. The girls giggled at the boys, still surrounding him. Misa and the photographer had left fifteen minutes ago to submit the photos, leaving L alone with the models.

"Oh no!" A shrill shriek cried over the crowd. L cocked his head, turning to the sound, finding a young red haired model to be the source. She was a short model, in a leather dress, and boots, digging through a large purse, with a worried and frightened expression on. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" She continued to cry quietly.

Carefully, L made his way over to her and tugged on her tight dress. She stopped to look at him.

"Excuse me, miss? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked shyly, hugging his bear tightly. The model swallowed thickly and shook her head. From where he was L could see tears brimming in her eyes. _Oh no_.

"No. I - I can't find my necklace! I lost it! My fiancé gave it to me and I_ lost_ it!" She cried hysterically. By now, the flood gates had opened and the tears had fallen out of her eyes and L blinked rapidly. He didn't like to see other people crying, actually he couldn't stand it.

"Hey miss…miss, don't worry. I'll help you find it." He said softly.

The model sniffled, wiped her eyes and looked at L with a bewildered expression. _ A little kid would find her necklace?_ "W - What?"

"I said, I'll help you find your necklace. I promise." L said firmer this time. The model was speechless. She couldn't bring herself to tell the little boy no. His eyes held so much determination, and he just looked so _adorable_. So she nodded. "Okay! So, where did you have it last?"

"Um, well, it's been in my purse the entire time."

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, how long has it been in your purse miss? And where was your purse?" L said politely scanning the area where her purse was. The woman hesitated at the way he was asking the questions but answered.

"Well, it stays right here in my dressing room, which is where we are. And it's been in my purse since I took it off at 9 o'clock this morning." The red-headed model explained. L nodded and looked over at her purse. He looked at her and nodded to the purse silently asking to search, with a giggle, the model nodded and he looked inside the purse.

"It's almost seven o'clock now, meaning it's been unattended in your purse for ten whole hours in this room. Now, does this room have a key? Is it locked?" L didn't hesitate in the math or in his questions, surprising the young woman. She stood astounded at the small child, along with the other models, before realizing he was talking to her.

"Huh, oh yes. My dressing room is always locked. It works with a key card see?" She pulled a white card from her boot and handed it to L, who took it happily. The boy glanced over it once, and scanned the room with narrowed eyes.

"Someone's been in your purse miss." L said bluntly. The young model frowned while the room filled with gasps. She marched over to L, still frowning with hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" She asked. L sighed nervously, but looked up at her.

"Do you usually take your mints out of the small pocket inside your purse?" He asked instead of answering. The owner of the purse frowned again.

"No. Why?"

"Well, the mints have fallen out of your pocket. And when you were searching your purse, you didn't touch the mints at all. Now, I know you keep them in the pocket because you are a very organized person. You always like to keep everything organized, and in pockets. I've watched you throughout the day clean up paper work in folders, place pencils pack in their holders. And you never have anything in your hands. Always in a pocket, not in your hands or lying in a bag. So you wouldn't leave your mints lying out of the pockets. Yet they are there now. So someone has gone in your bag, and knocked them over." L said hurriedly, not stopping to take a breather in case the woman would try to interrupt or stop him. But she let him finish, in astonishment, because he had been right. She was an organized "freak". His deduction was…spot on…

"Also, I noticed a slight tear on the right side of the inside of the bag. Was there a sharp edge to a diamond to this necklace?" L asked. The model nodded quickly and snatched her bag. She looked inside the bag, to find he was right. "Whoever took out your necklace got it caught on the bag, and struggled to get it out."

The woman was silent for a long time, letting everything L said digest. Here was a five-year-old, little boy, telling her all this about her necklace, purse and personality. Now, was she going to believe him?

"So, do you know who stole it?"

L nodded. He surveyed the room, before pointing to a brunette with black eyeliner backing away. He raised one pale finger, pointed and spoke:

"Her."

"_Janet_!"

"Everyone, guess what?!" The other models and L, disregarded the two models who were currently in a cat fight, the stolen necklace on the floor, to see Misa and the photographer run in with bottles of whiskey. Workers followed them in with more food and alcohol and party palters. Misa spun around, dimming the lights.

"What's going on?" One model asked.

"After party!" Misa sang, popping a bottle of whiskey open.

"The editors! Tons of them! They love all the pictures we took with Ryuzaki today! They think this may be your girl's biggest hit!" The photographer laughed already drinking a glass of wine.

Squeals erupted from the girls and they all began to drink the alcohol. Leaving L stuck in the middle of the loud party.

* * *

"See try some sweetie. It's soooo good." One girl slurred. It was almost midnight, and all of the girls were drunk by now. L's head hurt and his stomach was queasy. He had taken some drinks by accident, for the girls had practically shoved them down his throat each time.

The model put the class of wine close to L as he squirmed on her lap.

"No, no. I'm no s'posed to." L croaked. "Alcohol isn't good for kids, it's bad for me." He whined louder.

"Be a gentleman and drink it." Misa snapped, taking another drink of her own. L hesitated, wincing from his growing headache as the music blasted louder. He squirmed again only to have the model force the drink to his lips.

L put his lips to the glass and swallowed, then swallowed more and more and more. Every girl giggled at the boy until his glass was empty.

"See, good huh?" Another girl slurred, kicking her legs out. Every model had lost their clothes except for their underwear, bra and miniskirts. L groaned when the model hugged him closer to her bare body. He pushed away and hoped down to the floor. He war horrified to find the room spinning and he couldn't stand upright on his own two feet.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" A girl hiccupped, her voice thick with whiskey. She pulled L onto her own lap. "Do you want something baby?"

"Misa's bad." L hiccupped. The girl frowned. " No, Mib's bags. Mibsa's bagds." He managed. The girl had understood enough of what he wanted.

"Misa, give this cutie your bag, okay?" She giggled and pinched L's cheek. The raven haired boy groaned again. Misa slurred and drunk another glass. She grabbed another full glass and sat next to L.

"Okay. O - hic - only if h - he drinks t- hic- this." She pushed the glass towards L's lips. L's world spun and his head was pounding against his skull; he knew he shouldn't take another drink. He was smart enough to know. But he _needed_ Misa to give him her bag. Slowly, he swallowed and opened his mouth and drank until there was no more left. He nearly gagged when he was finished.

"Good boy!" Misa laughed handing L her purse drunkenly. L pushed himself off the model and moved off into a dark corner.

Blurrily he dug through her purse trying to find _it_. Her cell phone. With the room still spinning, L found the phone. To his horror he couldn't read the contacts or see the screen right. Everything was far too blurry for him. Praying, L pressed the most recent contact.

The ringing blasted through L's ears and tears formed in the corners of his bloodshot eyes.

"Misa? Where the _hell_ are you?! Where's L?! Mogi said he can't get into the studio and you're not at the usual studio?!"

L swallowed, holding back the urge to puke.

"Miasa damnit! Hello?!"

"L-Lipht?" L croaked. He could barely hear Light over the roaring music, let alone his own voice. "L-Light?"

"L?" Light sounding worried now, all the traces of anger instantly dissolving from his voice when he heard the sound of L's voice. _Something wasn't right_. L swayed. "L where are you? I hear music, what's going on?"

"D-Drins. No. D-Drinks. P-hoto-shot. No. Photo-sh-shoot." L croaked hoarsely.

"You're still at the photoshoot? What happened? Are you okay?" Light cried into the phone? L could hear Light moving on the other side of the phone and now Light was mad. But not at him; at Misa.

But L couldn't take it anymore. The phone slipped from his fingers, hitting the cold, heard floor with a thud.

"L? L? Are you okay? L" Light's frantic voice was dim on the ground in the phone to L. L clutched his stomach and swayed on his feet some more.

"Hey, he doesn't look so good. What's wrong with him?"

"Ew." Model's gathered around L who clutched his stomach even tighter.

Then he let it all out. L felt it and he hurled right where he was. Tears streamed down L's face as he threw up. L couldn't stop and he fell to the floor as his knees buckled from underneath him. Now, L was truly upset when he threw up again.

"Ew! You're not cute anymore!"

EW! Go away!"

"Ryuzaki, that's disgusting! Ew!"

L felt the tears run faster down his cheeks as the girls rejected in anger at him, even when he managed to hold back to urge to vomit some more. He didn't want to be here. He hadn't wanted any drinks. He hadn't wanted any of this and they were taking it out on him now. He was cold, upset, sick and miserable. In the next second L was sprawled across the floor, farther away from the girls, when Misa had shoved him.

_BAM! _L didn't even flinch when the doors slammed open. He lay on his side, watching everything through blurry eyes. People were running in all directions, and L couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"L! L!_L!"_ Was the last thing he heard from Light before he felt the darkness take over.

* * *

**Well…..I don't know what to say excpet…I'm sorry…*runs and hides* Im sorry! I'm sorry! L's not dead! Believe me, I can't kill little L! You'll just have to wait and see! I have so much more planned for this story. SO MUCH MORE.**

**And Misa lovers. I did WARN you. I am NOT a fan. I never was and never will be, so of course she will be mean in my story. So tough luck.**

**Anyhow. Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Likes? Dislikes? Also if you guys have any suggestions for this story let me know, I may just add them in too! I'll take all ideas into onsiderations.**

**Until soon! Thanks and peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I know it has been a very long time since this story was last updated and for that I apologize extremely. I am so, so, so sorry. Honestly, I have missed DeathNote and my baby L and cute Light and I have missed you fantastic readers. I have missed this so much but I am back! So yay!**

**This story will be update much more now, and I'm sorry again. But life can be uncooperative and hectic. I reread all of the chaoters I have written out and wow….my writing sucked when I first wrote this on paper. So I have editing to do…..for every chapter…a lot of editing.**

**Hmmm.**

**Anyone, disclaimer: Oh yeah, Death Note? Psh-ya. I totally own it, be jealous of me. Oh wait? I don't? Right…..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Illness Takes A Toll**

"L! L!" Light practically screamed as he raced towards the small boy, who had was currently lying in his own vomit. Light felt like hurling himself once he saw the small parts of L's vomit that was red with blood. He knelt down right next to L, just as the young boy's eyes had closed completely while his body shook. "L! L! _Oh god, L!"_

Light scooped up the little boy into his arms and shot back to his feet. L's eyes barely opened, to reveal slits of black eyes staring up at him. Light's heart hammered at L's barely conscious look at him.

"Light?" L groaned hoarsely. His voice sounded so pitiful and broken that Light just wanted to scream at the buffoons that did this to poor L. However, Light simply hugged the boy closer to his chest, moving quickly when L moaned again. Aizwa and Ide had gathered all the models and rounded them to one corner of the room. Neither looked anything but stern with the young women, who all were frightened beyond belief despite their drunken state. Mogi looked ready to kill Misa; he had a look on his face that Light had never seen before in all the time he had worked with the older man. Matsuda was absolutely furious. Actually, he looked to be the definition of fury, as he shouted at their photographer.

"I should damn well arrest you for giving a goddamn _minor_ alcohol! He is five-years-old, you asshole!" Matsuda hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed dangerously, not at all looking like the unintelligent man that many people thought he was. "He could very well die! And it would be all on _you_!"

Light's father had walked in at this point in time. From all of the commotion in the room, Soichiro face became dark and furious. Little L had weaseled his way into every one of the cops' hearts, and to see him like this was infuriating every one of them. Light ran towards his father and Soichiro helped Light move L into his car. The other officers then followed the two men out except for Ide and Aizwa, who both decided to stay and deal with the models and photographer.

L shivered in Light's arms, swallowing dryly. He attempted to find more warmth by burying deeper into Light. Wearily, L opened his eyes and looked at Light.

"L, hey. Are you doing okay?" L saw Light dimly, and could hear his gentle voice. Shaking his pounding head, he moved even closer to Light's chest. "Right that was a stupid question. But we're going to get you help, okay? Don't worry L. We're going to the nearest hospital and –"

"No!" L cried suddenly. His cry was so sudden and _loud_ that Soichiro jumped and almost swerved the police cruiser to the side of the road. Light, Matsuda and Mogi stared at L with shocked looks, while L had tears running down his face. "No hospil'!"

"But L, we have to! You're so sick!" Matsuda protested openly. His own eyes were filled with unshed tears. L opened his teary eyes once more.

Light swallowed. "L, we need to make sure that you get better. You're too sick to skip a hospital." He tried to persuade the young boy, but L was having none of it.

"No. No. No!" L sobbed into Light's shirt, clutching on to the fabric tightly. Light's heart sank at the sight of this broken and pain filled boy. Everyone else's hearts all dropped at the sight. _And this was all because of Misa._

No h –" L jerked upright on Light's lap, clutching his stomach suddenly. L hunched over and cried out in agony, before coughing harshly. Light watched in horror as blood dripped out of L's mouth and onto his shirt. This was worse than he thought. L cried out sharply in pain again.

"Speed up! Step on it to the nearest hospital dad! Now!" Light shouted frantically. This time L did not argue with anyone, and instead curled against Light as he sobbed. He allowed Light to hold him only as the pain grew.

* * *

"Let's see here, Ryuusaki Yagami?" A nurse came into the waiting room after almost three whole hours of waiting. Despite their lack of sleep and exhaustion, Light, Soichiro, Mogi and Matsuda ran to the nurse as if it were a race. As soon as the men and L had entered the hospital three hours earlier, a doctor and two nurses immediately attended to L before barking orders and scrambling around. Until they had wheeled a sobbing L through two double doors, leaving the others to wait. "Well, the doctor can see you now about Ryuusaki."

She led the four men down the hall and into a conference room. It was a room completely dark – except for the machines – that had a glass window along the entire front wall that looked into a CAT scan room. In the chair looking at the window, was a man with dark blonde hair, a clean face and a white lab coat on. He looked up at the four men and nodded towards them.

"Hello, please sit. This will just take a bit longer and I would rather you not be standing when I tell you _everything_." Light's heart sank at the careful pronunciation of the last word. He knew it meant nothing goo to them. Out of nowhere, a beep was heard and Light found himself hearing L's voice.

"C-Can I come out now? Am I done?" He sniffled, sounding far more upset and frightened that Light had ever wanted to hear. The doctor's eyes softened at L's questions and he sighed.

"Not yet Ryuusaki. We just need another scan and then it'll be done." The doctor replied to the five-year-old. L whimpered into the mic but didn't speak any further. Slowly, the doctor looked towards a computer screen in front of him and pulled something up. He clicked on the mouse.

"So, it would see that Ryuusaki has," The doctor paused as he inspected each of the officers for their reaction. "Ryuusaki had alcohol poisoning. And it is one of the worst cases I have ever seen in a child."

Light froze in his seat, dread overcoming his body as his fears were coming true. Matsuda choked as his body jerked forward. Mogi clenched his jaw, anger instantly filling his veins, and Soichiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"A-Alcohol poisoning?" Matsuda whispered, causing the doctor to nod solemnly.

"Yes. And from what you stories have told me about what happened, Ryuusaki was given many, _many _drinks that even adults wouldn't be able to handle. He's has alcohol in him from wine to Tequila…" The doctor trailed off and rubbed his forehead. _Tequila?!_ Light thought furiously, fists clenching tightly. _Misa, you will pay for this!_ "It has already affected his liver, his bloodstream, and even parts of his heart. Luckily, it seems you officers found him just in time. While any amount of time that a child consumes alcohol is dangerous, many of Ryuusaki's organs would have failed him if you had found him even thirty minutes later. We've got it in time to reverse this." Matsuda swallowed a large lump in his throat, willing for the tears to not spill from his eyes.

"We've been able to stabilize him and –"

"C-Can I c-come out now? P-Please?" L's voice came through the speakers of the room once again. _I wish L, I wish._ "P-Please?" Light desperately wanted to help L out of the CAT Scan room and into his arms. He just wanted to take all of L's pain away forever.

"Almost buddy." The doctor murmured gently. L sniffled fearfully once more. "Just give me a few more minutes. Hold still.

The doctor acknowledged for Light to come over to him, and the teen followed. The doctor pointed to the screen before him which, to Light, just looked like a mass blob of red with yellow and green and blue. "You see, this is how much alcohol in is Ryuusaki's system. All of the red indicates high levels of alcohol that even an adult would get ill from. And see, Ryuusaki had a great amount of red. It nearly made his liver shut down and this is the reasoning for Ryuusaki coughing up blood. Luckily, his system is beginning to flush out and he hasn't thrown up too much blood. But he's very dehydrated now." The doctor sighed while he and Light reviewed L's file. The microphone beeped again.

"A-Am I d-done now? C-Can I come out? I'm s-scared." L croaked into the microphone. The doctor looked at the CAT Scan painfully.

"One more minute Ryuusaki." He said into his own microphone. He turned back towards the taskforce. "He is going to be very ill over the next few days and even weeks, so he will stay here under –"

"L – Ryuusaki!" Matsuda jumped to his feet, from his chair. Mogi and Matsuda ran to the glass window and Light followed the two. From there they could see that L was crawling out of the machine on his hands and knees, pulling off all the chords and wires. He crawled as quickly as he could to the edge of the machine.

"Ryuusaki, I said one more minute! What are you doing?" The doctor exclaimed as he leaped out of his chair. The five men all watched as L heaved and heaved until blood splattered along the machine bed. L coughed, staring at his own blood, when the doctor rushed to his side. Light and the others followed after the doctor.

"L-Light?" L coughed and covered his mouth with one arm. He winced, closing one eye as other nurses and another doctor all rushed in to help him. "G-Guys?"

"Hey. Yeah, we're here. We're here. Are you okay?" Light whispered, moving next to L's side. L looked up weakly at L before eyeing all the strange equipment coming near him. _What were they going to do to him?_

"Does your tummy hurt?" One nurse asked L and gently raised him onto a moveable bed. L nodded painfully, slightly relaxed that Light was following him everywhere. L sniffled when Light wiped the blood off his mouth and pointed at his stomach. Another doctor was cleaning a small needle while his nurse prepared an IV. L moved away from this in terror.

"_NO!_ No needle!" He cried, new tears filling his eyes. L squirmed uselessly against the nurses hold and the tears streamed down his face.

"Ryuusaki! Hold still. This will help you, I promise. Please!" The doctor pleaded. But L only continued to cry in fear.

"No! No needle!" He wept, rubbing at his eyes. The sound of heartbreaking cries tugged at the strings of everyone's hearts. Then, Soichiro knelt next to L's bed and took his hand as he opened the other shaking arm.

"Ryuusaki, hey look at me. You're going to be fine okay? We've got you safe. Do not cry." Light's father smiled at the crying boy. L's cries stopped for a moment, but the tears still fell. His attention then became focused on Soichiro, as the older man pulled out the stuffed panda that was L's. "You left this behind. Do you know something? This brave little guy needs a name. Don't you think he needs a name? Does he have a name?" L shook his head timidly, not noticing the doctor who was cleaning his free arm. Soichiro squeezed L's hand and laughed. "My goodness that he needs a name, doesn't he? You need to give him a name then!"

L's lips quirked in a small smile. L pondered thoughtfully for a moment, clearly thinking of the best name. "Hmmm. How about…Holmes? Like Sherlock Holmes! Only just Holmes 'cause that's better!" L smiled warmly, taking the panda with the hand that was holding Soirchiro's. L blinked suddenly and looked at the doctor who had just finished putting the IV in L's arm and settled it there. Soichiro smiled at Light and the doctors. "I used to do this with Sayu, my daughter, when she was little and needed her shot. They just need some distraction to help them." Soichiro smiled again.

"There we go. All done Ryuusaki. That didn't hurt, right?" Light grinned at the small boy. L leaned back against his pillows yawning, as the medicines began to enter his system. His eyes drooped low and L nodded sleepily. Thankfully he was no longer upset or in anymore pain.

Light grinned warmly and his heart jumped when he realized that L had been holding his hand the entire time.

* * *

**And end of chapter there. Yay somewhat there is fluff again. L deserved some fluff, my poor baby. He needs loving. So give him some leave and leave a review please?**

**And if you have any ideas you would like to maybe see in this story you can send them also in a review. I am open to them! And more chapter should be coming fairly soon!**

**Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Ideas? Anything you wish to tell me just leave them in a review and my little L will hug you!**

**Thanks and peaceout!**


End file.
